


24 часа из жизни женщины

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Female Relationships, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, Other, Physiology, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке:<br/>03-24. Фем!Катце. Тяжелый путь упрямой женщины к должности главы черного рынка. Секс, наркотики, подставы, убийства, насмешливые блонди, решившие позабавиться и дать этой смешной игрушке шанс выплыть в преступном мире.</p><p>Предупреждения: гендерсвитч основного персонажа, секс с shemale персонажем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 часа из жизни женщины

Она перекатилась на спину, вторая подушка была прохладной, нетронуто взбитой. Давала ощущение безопасности и уюта во сне. Кошка на ощупь нашла в складках простыней отложенный ночью в сторону комм. Взглянула на подсвеченный циферблат, была половина десятого утра, достаточно поздно, чтобы всей шкурой почувствовать перспективную уникальность первого дня отдыха.

Едва щурясь в резко слепящий монитор, сложила из символов на экране пароль доступа к интерактивному аватару.  
\- Кот, подъем. День у нас преинтересный.

Система вышла из гибернации. Аватар загрузил освещение, проигрыватель, компьютерные системы, вентиляцию и кофеварку. В комнате с щелканьем проморгалась голопередача оконных изображений, «вид с балконов Эос – теперь у вас дома», помнилось, обещала реклама. И честно признаться – вышло у них похоже. Экраны вспыхнули свежестью утреннего неба. В углу основного монитора потянулись бесконечной лентой текстовки новых входящих сообщений. Вентиляция хрипло зашептала по трубам, и, поскольку до установки в боксе звукоизоляции руки так и не дошли, все это отчетливо слышалось даже сквозь прохладный фоновый джаз, которым Кошка привыкла начинать свое утро.

Она устроила подушку повыше, полезла в комм, синхронизируя его с посреднической системой, чтобы прочитать новостную ленту. На это ей хватило одной руки, второй она вынула из прикроватной ниши пачку сигарет и зажигалку, ловко и привычно прикурила, даже не отвлекаясь на действие. Вкус у сигареты был пряный и теплый. Придавал сил. Кошка затянулась глубже, до горького головокружения, и бросила едва затлевшую сигарету в утилизатор. С начала недели — она отвыкала курить, мучительно, в который раз, со смутным ощущением стыда за поблажки и с противным чувством нечестной победы во все остальное, «трезвое», время. Куда же мы - без мазохизма.

Последним в почте висел срочный вызов от Марканджело, человека с судьбой куда более прозаичной, чем имя. Как дилер он только начинал, пробыв почти пять лет переговорщиком у мафиози из внешних, и переметнулся на Амой, поближе к многообещающей кормушке, только пару месяцев назад. Кошка перенабрала ему, автоматически запустила руку в волосы, скидывая челку на изувеченную щеку. Видеочаты нервировали. Как любое видео в принципе. Она не любила себя показывать.

\- Марко.  
\- Катце! Возможен красный код!  
\- Ты и так по личному каналу, запаролен по самые гланды, не ссы. Выкладывай дело, - с кухни прозвучала мелодия завершения готовки. Кофе уже остывал, а Марко мялся и паниковал.  
\- Все накрылось! Я имею в виду, нас вроде слили агентуре Проксимы, парни кажется в полиции, или еще где-то, всех замели, я обходным путем добираюсь обратно в Танагуру.

Лучше бы кислоту по утрам пила вместо кофе.  
\- Высаживайся в ближайшем порту. Ищи хвост, без хвоста бы тебя не отпустили. Свяжись со мной, пришли координаты. Буду вас вытаскивать.  
\- Я не могу, мою рожу могут уже знать!  
Был вариант, хоть и не самый красивый. Кошка нахмурилась.  
\- На Альфе Проксимы для тебя уже наверняка приготовили радостную встречу, но в Бете кто-то из наших в рядах сепаратистов точно был, я поговорю, кто сможет тебя там прикрыть. Возможно, но только возможно, я договорюсь. Пока прижми жопу, где есть, и сиди до распоряжений. Узнаю про самодеятельность, Марко...  
\- Катце...

Она прервала связь. Марканджело был толковым экономистом при сделках, но у него была слишком тонкая шкура для вылетов. Не привык. Она же умышленно срезала информацию, и потому была единственным вариантом его отступления - в любом случае. Кошка открыла в комме ежедневник, сбросила в сегодняшний день новую запись, понадеявшись, что суток на выяснение ситуации хватит. Сконтачится позже с посредниками на Альфе, запросит у них инфу, пообещав в случае чего перебои в самых срочных доставках. Возможно, тут и все проблемы разрешатся. Глубоко Кошка не собиралась встревать. Ей для разгребания хватало местного мусора. А ее кофе тем временем где-то на одинокой кухне становился все холоднее и безвкуснее.

С первым глотком принять горсть причитавшихся капсул. Гормоны, ферменты, гибридные транквилизаторы, антигистамины, какая-то еще муть, составлявшая пожизненный коктейль фурнитура. Особенно – бывшего. Сбои у нее начались как по расписанию, на тридцать первом году жизни. Кошка даже вытянула из какого-то элитного института статистику, выяснила, что попала в самую широкую группу, у которой иммунные помехи и онкология начинались в возрасте между 30 и 32 годами. Статистика заканчивалась емкой цифрой 55. Нагло было предполагать жить дольше. Фурнитурство вряд ли щадило кого-то до старческих седин, скорее вытачивало понемногу собственную посмертную маску еще при жизни. Помойка, вот как называлась жизнь в отставке. Даже если это была хорошо, дельно и выгодно организованная помойка.

Она несколько минут корректировала свое расписание. Часть проблем можно было решить на месте. Еще сколько-то раздать, хотя заместителей она держала на расстоянии от действительно важного информационного трафика. Точно так же и ее в свое время отшвыривали подальше от стоящих сведений. Это был принцип всей системы, полностью видеть картину своего бизнеса могла только она, остальным отводилась лишь трутневая работа в частных секторах сети. Поиск рынков сбыта. Переговоры. Транспортировка. Контроль за договоренностями с местными властями. Переводы денег на счета. Инвестиции. Расширения. Слияния. Сбор статистики. Кадровая политика. И все это было распределено между людьми, которые мало знали о других областях ее империи. Она открыла все письма последнего времени с новыми сделками и стала методично упаковывать документацию из внутренней изолированной системы в комм под пароли и фаерволлы, чтобы взять с собой. Она патологически не доверяла никому свои дела. И только поэтому надеялась украсить собой таинственную статистическую группу переваливших за 55-летний рубеж.

\- Кот, что у нас по Альфе Проксимы? Выборку по списку контактов от высших должностей к младшим и отдельно черный рынок по группировкам.  
\- Тридцать девять секунд, - уточнил аватар.  
\- Расширь поиск. Включи Бету Проксимы, вынеси в отдельный список информаторов на повстанческих планетах или поблизости. Я тебе там флаги расставила, найти легко. И свяжи меня с диагностическим центром.  
Аватар скинул на рабочий экран икону звонка, но коммы в регистратуре были перегружены.  
\- Автонабор и сообщить мне в наушник. Выводи на экран, что нашел.  
Она села в кресло, с приятным хрустом прогнула поочередно пальцы обеих рук, положила на голопанели. И стала набрасывать варианты спасения своего человека от смерти.

Это напомнило ей времена, когда она сама стала переговорщиком с цересскими группировками. Уэйн был терпеливым учителем. Он показывал и исправлял, заставлял ее продумывать целые карты стратегий, даже если вероятными было не больше пяти, а срабатывала в итоге только одна. Сейчас Кошка понимала, что он развивал в ней привычку к творческому вдохновению. Не пассивно ожидать любого случая, а брать свой случай в любое удобное время. Сейчас это происходило автоматически, как дышалось. Кстати о дыхании. Кошка взяла следующую сигарету, и так же абортировала ее после первой затяжки. Ей было не жаль. С похожим чувством она ликвидировала людей, зная, что будут и другие. И только Уэйн был единственным в своем роде, и замены, да хоть бы и подобия, за все годы в бизнесе ей так и не посчастливилось повстречать.

Был ли Ясон в ярости, когда изуродовал ее? Сложно было ответить на вопрос, который противоречил сам себе. Ясон был стратегом и любил давать выгодным людям их шансы. Вот и она получила свой шанс, свой приказ, такой же четкий и безапелляционный как рана на лице. Быть его посланником. Выследить и подставить человека, который начал выходить из-под контроля. И никогда не позволять себе его дерзости.

Был ли Ясон прав?  
Она отвлеклась от мыслей. Регистратура подключилась по освободившемуся каналу, о чем мягко в наушник сообщил аватар.

\- Пусть палата остается забронированной, операцию придется перенести, - распорядилась она голосом аватара.  
\- Господин Катце, я опасаюсь, что мы подвергнем ваше здоровье серьезному риску, если не проведем подготовку должным образом.  
\- Я понимаю. И свяжусь с вами в ближайшее время для уточнения.  
\- Конечно. Удачного дня. Ждем вас в любое удобное для вас время  
Кошка отключилась, и даже наушник сняла. Видеосигнал она заблокировала еще в начале общения. Разговоры с незнакомыми людьми, тем более из гражданского диагностического центра высшей категории, а значит подотчетного силовым структурам, она вела с осторожностью.

Кот был ее талисманом еще с ученических времен. Хакерские круги оставались замкнутым пространством, информацию можно было выпрашивать, выкупать по крупицам, а можно было получить обманом и в полном объеме. И тогда появился Кот, всюду свой, всюду нужный, с доверительным тоном на сетевых встречах, с необходимыми сведениями, заботливо законсервированными для обмена. С новыми фокусами и трюками всякий раз, когда собеседники ждали волшебства. Кот был неизменным спутником, и мало кто даже на амойском черном рынке знал Кошку в лицо, умел отличать от Кота, и понимал разницу между ними. Мало кто знал, что один из самых влиятельных людей на Амой – был женщиной.

Сейчас именно Кот связался с несколькими экипажами, которые везли грузы на Проксиму в течение ближайших суток. Тем, кто согласился на условия Кота, предстояло забрать пассажира, его челнок был оплачен, так что Марканджело спокойно мог дрейфовать в космосе и ждать, пока его подберут. На Арии, третьей планете, информатор уже был предупрежден, и сообщил, что готов перехватить челнок, как только тот окажется в сепаратистских границах. Теперь, выживет ли Марко, зависело только от него самого.

После решения этой проблемы, оставалась еще одна, самая сложная. Игра с представителями Подполья и Правительства на Альфе. Вытащить людей из правительственной хватки закрутившего все гайки, до усрачки испуганного потерей власти, диктатора Проксимы, было почти нереальной затеей. Груз попал не в те руки, и тоже был практически без шансов утерян, но Кошке предстояло долгое выяснение отношений с повстанцами, которые бы одним «Ну извините, так вышло» точно не удовлетворились.

Вычислить крота, повесить на него потерю груза. Было бы идеально, но для этого бы понадобились официальные заявления полицаев, а те, безусловно, молчали.  
Работать с такими вещами стоило не из дома, а из офиса, так было безопаснее.

\- Кот, подгони машину, едем в Астарта-холл.  
\- Пять минут двенадцать секунд. Кар на подзарядке.  
\- Хорошо, есть время на кофе.

Кот не стал на это отвечать. Просто включил кофеварку. С годами все чаще стало казаться, что у ее карманного искина появился характер, хотя, вероятно, это были просто психологические проекции интровертной личности Кошки. Она улыбнулась, взяла комм и кейс с вещами для медстационара, чтобы сюда уже не возвращаться. Время подтянулось к обеду. Она приняла очередную дозу препаратов, залочила и экранировала все системы. И вышла из темного жилья на следующие три недели.

Офис в Астарте занимал весь верхний этаж, с настоящей, не голографической, панорамой на всю Танагуру, ее шпили и эстакады, до самого горизонта, где золотым пятном плескался океан.

Фирма, арендовавшая у Кошки эту площадку, была одной из легальных дочерних ветвей, оформлена на внешника, которого, правда, давно не было в живых. Это была пусть небольшая, но надежная страховка Катце на случай катастроф, катаклизмов, смены руководства или просто человеческого дерьма, которое раз случившись, могло превратить в пыль всю систему, и Катце не раз это видела. И даже принимала участие, правда, до сих пор - и слава Юпитер - только в команде победителей.

Первый раз дался ей сложно. Ясон прекрасно понимал, что порченая внешность девочки, а также ее острый и хищный ум не подходили, критично выбивались из обычного фурнитурского функционала. Ее нужно было использовать, поэтому Ясон определил ее в помощники Уэйна, который тогда уже подмял под себя все крупные нелегальные сферы, и теперь мог нанимать, запугивать, держать под контролем мелкие банды, что обеспечивало ему практически монопольное владение преступным бизнесом на Амой. Уэйн не был счастлив появлению Катце, и про рану не спросил. Просто нахмурился и приказал разогреть и сервировать ему обед. Фурнитурские качества Катце он ценил прежде возможного и не особенно видного со стороны интеллекта. В фурнитурах вообще самостоятельное мышление вытравливалось до уровня зависимости от хозяйского мировоззрения на раз, а потому Уэйн и насчет Катце обольщаться не стал. Прошел месяц, прежде чем он с неохотой передал ей в качестве эксперимента секретарские функции в одной из фирм, занимавших этот самый офис с потрясающей панорамой.

Инструкция Ясона была простой и четкой. Учиться. Сферы и аспекты деятельности он представлял себе прекрасно, поэтому просто передал Катце необходимый объем первичной информации. Но дал понять, что прежде всего нужен опыт, в работе нужна закалка, которую можно было получить только рядом с Уэйном.

Пробившись на первую должность, Катце пробилась и на следующую, став личным секретарем Уэйна, потом - координатором в статистическом отделе, потом переговорщиком, и под конец – заместителем. Все это время она ловила каждое слово Уэйна, пройдя сквозь весь бизнес, увидев каждую подсистему, попробовав и примерив на себя каждый уровень ролей и специализаций. Естественно, она все сливала Ясону, но по Уэйну информации не было, он был осторожным, и за все шесть лет сотрудничества с Катце ни разу Ясона открыто не предал. По меньшей мере, так, чтобы оставить доказательства или вызвать сколько-нибудь серьезные последствия. Он отчуждал компании и ветви бизнеса постепенно, аккуратно, незаметно, но, тем не менее, Ясон понимал, что со всей очевидностью, дело выходит из-под его контроля, а рост прибылей постепенно истончается и проседает, как танагурская береговая линия. Ему нужен был другой управленец, и только поэтому на шестом году работы в теневой сфере экономики, Кошка получила шанс – шанс подставить и убрать Уэйна. 

В этом самом офисе, в изолированном кабинете, где ее аватар сейчас торговался с проксиманским Сопротивлением, она когда-то сообщила Уэйну о том, что его имя всплыло в связи с терактом в одном из дорогих торговых центров Мидаса. Уэйн действительно продал несколько крупных каменных бомб внешникам. Случайностью было то, что бомбы эти оказались в руках цересских радикалистов в нужное время, что как раз перед этим они выгодно сбыли несколько гамма-установок, украденных из военных лабораторий. Партию закупили массово, тоже внешние дилеры. Через Катце, но кто мог бы связать воедино обыкновенное везение с лабораторными игрушками и один из крупнейших и самых кровавых терактов в истории Танагуры? Случайность стоила Уэйну жизни. 

Катце заняла его место и продолжила делать то, что хорошо знала и умела сразу же, еще до того, как были заслушаны свидетели и вынесены окончательные приговоры. Провести Уэйна через систему в качестве свидетеля не удалось. Тогда Кошка по соглашению с Ясоном пожертвовала частью бизнеса, слила властям людей и факты, которые четко показывали, что Уэйн был замешан в деле о теракте и еще нескольких крупных нарушениях закона. Его казнили через инъекцию. В тот момент Кошка окончательно воцарилась на нелегальном рынке Амой. И выше нее был только ее хозяин.

Во время разговора с информатором в Службе Безопасности Альфы Проксимы она нервно покручивала в пальцах очередную сигарету. Это успокаивало, помогало концентрироваться. Информатор сообщил, что ее люди успешно выложили все, что знали, что наниматель был гражданином Федерации, с грязным досье и скверной репутацией в мире перевозок. Сама группа также состояла из внешних, кроме Марканджело, который мог вывести ищеек на Амой, но, к счастью, ускользнул из-под наблюдения и теперь находился в международном поиске. Собственно, раскрывать свою связь с грузом Катце не собиралась, ее интересовала судьба ее человека, который, по непроверенным данным СБ Проксимы, мог сопровождать этот груз. Интересы Амой, вы же понимаете, нельзя допустить огласку, вы же понимаете. 

Вы же понимаете. Конечно. Мы тоже понимаем.

Окно во всю стену, за которым открывался вид на огни Танагуры, отражало ее, затянутую в черный деловой костюм, сухую и высокую, бледную и утомленную тяжелым днем. Хорошо, что информатор общался в настоящий момент с аватаром.

На комм по выделенной линии поступил новый вызов. Кошка быстро попрощалась с информатором, поблагодарив за сведения. Расплачиваться она будет уступками, когда план Ясона войдет в силу, но сейчас она просто бросила многозначительную фразу о долгой памяти на хороших людей. Она перекинула разговор на большой экран, отключила аватара и ответила на вызов Минка сама.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор не на лечении, хотел бы я знать?  
\- Простите, возникли сложности.  
\- Насколько эти сложности были запланированы? Все-таки вытаскивала своего переговорщика?  
\- Да, еще раз прошу прощения. Люди для меня ценный ресурс.  
\- Катце, не выкручивайся, - взгляд Ясона заставлял ее говорить чуть не через силу, и дышать так тихо и незаметно в паузах, насколько вообще было возможно для человека. Он до сих пор имел над ней неограниченную власть. - Альфа Проксимы перехватила оружие? Подполье вскрыли?  
\- Да, по жучкам на первой партии, думаю, их координаты уже раскодированы благодаря нашему грузу.  
\- Тогда, полагаю, мы должны ожидать обострения конфликта с сепаратистами. Подготовь дополнительные поставки и скинь мне характеристики.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И Катце. Не бойся, твои проблемы часто случаются у фурнитуров прошлого поколения. Медики в наше время успешно с ними справляются. Конечно, в силу твоей женской неполноценности, проблем у тебя значительно меньше, чем у генномодифицированных пэтов твоей категории, и это к лучшему, думай об этом перед наркозом.  
Кошка сдержанно улыбнулась, чувствуя, что старая как мир обида горячей смолой растекается в крови. Таким был хозяин. С ним было больно, потому что таким он был.  
\- Спасибо за Вашу поддержку. Я ценю это.

Минк отключился. Катце упала в кресло и с силой провела пальцами по шраму на лице. Изначально ее изуродовал не он, лицо было последней частью тела, об уродстве которой Кошка могла сожалеть. Это не было ответственностью лично Ясона Минка. И, значит, держать на него зло не имело смысла. Он дал ей ее шанс. Искупив этим всю несправедливость системы. Разве можно было жаловаться?

И про операцию он был прав. Могло быть хуже. Точечные мелкоклеточные опухоли лимфоузлов удалялись нано-роботами, потом в систему вводилась синтетическая лимфа, которая позволяла поддерживать систему в рабочем состоянии до конца жизни. Предстояла так же замена метастазированной доли легкого донорским органом, проверка искусственного сердечного клапана, полная детоксикация организма. Поначалу диагнозы испугали. Увеличенные лимфоузлы и сейчас периодически болели, отравляя сознание ледяными волнами паники. Катце любила жизнь. И повторяла себе снова и снова, что этот необходимый больничный отпуск может оказаться единственным на долгие годы вперед. Но от этого легче не становилось.

Она сжала тонкий черный свитер на груди. Под ладонью едва чувствовались шрамы от давней мастэктомии. Гладкое лазерное удаление, и жизнь на гормонах. Неполноценность и идеальное тело для службы. Вздохнула и посмотрела за окно, в сиреневые сумерки и рассыпавшиеся под ногами по всему побережью бриллианты урбанистической иллюминации. 

Ей остро не хватало разговора. И Кот не смог бы ей помочь.

\- Свяжи меня с Мисс Флай, - приказала она аватару.  
Патриция ответила так быстро, как будто ждала ее звонка.  
Словно выточенная из мрамора статуя, с изогнутым контуром ярких губ, с совершенными скулами, сегодня - в блеске золотых локонов, Патриция Флай была совершенством, с которым Катце иногда проводила вечер. И ночь.  
С ней Кошке тоже не было смысла прятаться за аватаром.

\- Здравствуй, милая, - Патриция настроила экран комма, улыбнулась и лукаво прищурила ярко накрашенные глаза. - Ты выглядишь эффектно, хочешь пригласить девушку на свидание?  
\- Встретимся через двадцать минут в холле Роял-отеля? За тобой прислать такси?  
\- Я найду тебя, - звонко фыркнула Патриция. Ее голосовой модулятор был таким же изящным, как и созданное лучшими хирургами лицо.  
И в этом чувствовалась злая и жестокая ирония. Патриция была единственным человеком, которому Кошка позволила бы услышать о своем страхе оказаться беспомощной под лазерными скальпелями хирургов, в царстве прохладных, покрытых резиной бесчеловечных рук.

Они встретились в баре отеля, так получилось, что не в холле. Кошка отказалась от поставленного на стойку виски со льдом: она воздерживалась уже неделю, как и с сигаретами, строго следуя рекомендациям врача. Поэтому они решили провести вечер в кино, а после сеанса поехали поужинать в частный клуб.

Патриция из солидарности тянула через трубочку синтезированный лаймовый сок с содовой, и рассказывала Катце о каких-то фееричных случаях в одном из своих окраинных борделей. Она уже четыре года курировала сеть эксклюзивных домов отдыха для граждан, куда Кошка поставляла из Эос отборных пэтов, вышедших в отставку. Пэты обучались технике, более ориентированной на клиента, отбирались в заведения Патриции по многим специфическим характеристикам, и, проработав достаточное время, получали легализацию в пригородах Мидаса. Бизнес Патриции без преувеличения процветал, и Кошка каждый раз убеждалась, что сделала правильный выбор, введя одного из бывших пэтов Минка в дело.

На службе им не случилось встретиться. Кошка проходила курс молодого дилера под руководством Уэйна, когда Ясон на одном из аукционов приобрел Патрика. Тот оказался достаточно умным, чтобы выжить на шоу и достаточно находчивым, чтобы начать налаживать связи, еще находясь в Эос. После пятнадцатилетия он оказался на улице, как и многие, но с рядом предложений из казино и пэт-шоу Мидаса. Этого было мало. Он очень постарался выйти на Катце и предложить свой вариант бизнеса. Уже спустя год он превратился в Патрицию, идеальную, по мнению Кошки, женщину. Которая крепко стояла на ногах, владея доходной и постоянно расширявшейся эскорт-службой.

Спать с Катце Патриция начала намного позже. И это была тривиальная и правдивая история взаимоотношений двух одиноких и сильных людей. В это Катце хотелось верить.

И не хотелось думать о том, что спать с мужчинами не позволял страх быть высмеянной или извращенно использованной. А на обнаженных женщин она смотреть не могла без содроганий и горькой боли внутри, мучившей ее гнилостно-яркими образами еще долгое время после свиданий. Образы полноценности. Образы того, чем ей никогда не быть.

Патриция стала идеальным спасением, прививкой от одиночества, золотым мотыльком, украсившим ее такую же искореженную, как и тело, жизнь. 

Сейчас Патриция сидела у нее на коленях, в шутку не давая дотянуться до сверкавшего входящим вызовом комма. Кошка схватила комм из-под ее руки, посмотрела на вызов из клиники, и сбросила. В небытие. О медицине сейчас не хотелось помнить. Патриция погладила ее по волосам, разбирая рыжие пряди. Ладонь забралась под пиджак, прошлась по спине с горячим вызовом.  
\- Может, поедем в отель? – предложила Патриция. Катце только ухмыльнулась, притянула голову Патриции ближе и поцеловала медленным, с кислотой во вкусе, поцелуем. В машине Патриция шепотом рассказывала Кошке, чем они займутся наедине, и жарко облизывала свои губы, задевая кончиком языка ее ушную раковину. От этих прикосновений, от насыщения сенсорного голода Катце уже вело, и она знала, что Патриция будет мучить ее прелюдией так долго, как они обе смогут вытерпеть. 

Из-за ее другого, почти невосприимчивого тела. Но из этого «почти» Патриции удавалась высечь столько искр, что хватало если не на взрывы сверхновых, то на короткие замыкания внутренних систем уж точно.

В номере Катце быстро уложила Патрицию на широкую кровать, стянула с нее сверкающую полоску трусиков и взяла в рот ее член. Единственный, кроме больших мужских, но изящных рук, орган, которого не коснулись хирурги. Патриция задышала часто, застонала тихо и сладко, разметавшись на кипенно-белых простынях. Она позволила Катце перекинуть две совершенные голени через плечо, и ласкать мошонку, плотно зажатую между стиснутых кошачьей хваткой бедер. Патриция вскидывалась навстречу, пока Кошка втискивалась между ее круглых мягких ягодиц пальцами, поглаживала и ебала ее в горячую глубину, растирая внутри плотную простату. Патриция притянула ее к себе и влажно целовала, выстанывая ее имя в экстазе. Кошка аккуратно вылизала семя, сочившееся Патриции живот и ей на руку.  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь.  
\- Что мне сделать? – спросила Кошка, зная, что в обратной игре Патриции нравится распоряжаться самой, и уступая ей это право.

\- Иди к столу и обопрись на него.  
Классический обеденный стол, меню и рекламные карточки с которого Кошка смахнула на пол. Патриция подошла сзади, спустила брюки Кошки и белье до щиколоток, и там оставила.  
\- Я тебе тут все испоганю, - хохотнула она. И тонкой струей стала лить ей на задницу смазку, предусмотрительно заказанную вместе с игрушками, напитками и закусками в номер. Въехала внутрь пальцами, согревая. Катце прогнулась, почувствовала, как невыносимо медленно смазка течет по ногам. Вырубила любой самоконтроль и застонала в голос, от языка, пьющего и лакающего ее внутри. Там же были пальцы. Там же язык, ласкающий ушитую вульву и дырку. Обезболенные возбуждением они отзывались на ласку фантомными вспышками удовольствия. И дальше Кошка терялась в ощущениях. Ее хотели, ее трахали, осознания было бы достаточно, но Патриция шептала совершенно неприличные и непозволительные вещи о том, что сама Кошка чувствовала или хотела почувствовать. Ее шрамы на груди под задранным свитером. Руки на спине и боках, снова язык между ягодиц и руки, сильно сжимающие подрагивавшие бедра. Звуки и запахи секса. Кошка стонала и хрипела. И это длилось бесконечно долго.

Потом Патриция помогла ей раздеться, и уже на кровати вошла в ее разработанную дырку, хорошо и правильно. И глядя на ее прилипшие к коже от их жара пряди змеящихся волос, бисер испарины, покрасневшее лицо, чувствуя сорванное горячее дыхание, Кошка полностью отдалась ритму, притягивала ее в себя ближе, открывалась и доверялась со всей возможной нежностью. Припухшие губы Патриции прошептали для ее губ.  
\- Не могу, я сейчас, хочу кончить тебе в рот.  
Кошка усмехнулась, приподняла задницу, помогая Патриции вынуть, подтянула к себе, выше, чтобы обхватить губами и поглаживать во рту языком ее член, когда он дрогнул и начал проливаться. Кошка ее не выпускала, сжимала ее руку и гладила напряженную спину.

Пока они принимали душ, обслуга сменила постельное белье и забрала одежду в чистку. Катце и Патриция выпили кофе, для Катце – с неизбежной россыпью таблеток. Потом сняли махровые халаты и, притершись друг к другу на свежих простынях, уснули.

Ранним утром Кошка выехала в Диагностический Центр. Разобрала в палате свои вещи. Прошла первый осмотр и позавтракала медицинским концентратом. Комм копил новые входящие сообщения. Катце пролистывала их и параллельно делала пометки в ежедневнике, пропустив там восемь часов операции. Вошел старший служащий с документами. Контракт на оказание услуг, различные страховки, счета. На счетах взгляд Катце остановился. Она еще раз глянула в страховки и договор.

\- Как это понимать? Почему было отменено мое бронирование? Что вообще происходит?  
\- Извините, госпожа. Сейчас.  
Служащий полез в рабочий комм, просмотрел отчеты и транзакции средств.  
\- Ваш договор перезаключен и оплачен другим лицом. В него добавлены новые пункты.  
\- Какие и кем?  
\- Анонимный перевод. Так, не указанная ранее вагинопластика. Маммопластика. Курс гормональной терапии. Вы инфибулированы?  
\- В ваших документах это есть.  
\- Конечно. Так вы не согласны на дополнительные вмешательства? Да, подождите, - служащий не вылезал из комма. Словно боялся общаться с Кошкой напрямую, без электронной поддержки. – Здесь есть комментарий.  
\- Какой?  
\- «От мистера Стивенсона для друга».  
\- Выйдите пожалуйста, - приказала Кошка изменившимся голосом. – Мне необходимо позвонить.  
Ей хотелось расплакаться, горькая боль сжала горло, и оставила ее только судорожно вдыхать ставший горячим и густым больничный воздух.  
Спасибо, Ясон. За очередное унижение. За очередную демонстрацию моего места в мире. Спасибо.

Комм загорелся входящим вызовом. Который был не к месту, особенно сейчас, но Кошка собралась, выдохнула и ответила:  
\- Господин Ам.  
\- Катце, ты уже в клинике?  
\- Да, обустраиваюсь, спасибо, - она дала понять, что время для разговора у нее есть.  
\- Что произошло вчера на Альфе Проксимы? Я слышал, наш груз задержан?  
В лабораториях Ама закупались культуры, составлявшие основу биологического оружия массового уничтожения, переправлявшегося на Проксиму. 

И вдруг Катце взяла злость. Безотчетная, неподконтрольная злость, которая заставляла мозги работать быстрее, чем совесть.  
\- Мне было приказано слить их полиции информацию о грузе. Это не подлежало огласке, как Вы понимаете, простите, господин Ам. Боюсь, отыграть назад не получится, и Ваша прибыль утеряна, но можно устроить, чтобы в Федерацию просочилась информация об Амойских кодах на вирусных культурах. Амойский след в этом деле быстро вспыхнет международным скандалом, и свою выгоду потеряете не только Вы. Око за око.  
Советник нахмурился, посмотрел на нее испытывающим взглядом.  
\- Зачем тебе это, Катце? Чем он тебя довел?  
Она сглотнула.  
\- Оплатил мне вагинопластику, - после откровения она горько усмехнулась, и посмотрела в сторону. Жаловаться второму лицу государства на первое. У нее была удивительная жизнь.  
\- Знаешь, - Рауль понимающе кивнул, и внезапно оказался вдумчивым и понимающим собеседником. – Ты никогда не думала, что это может быть… интересно?  
Катце улыбнулась.  
\- Значит, без международного скандала?  
\- Не в этот раз, - Рауль поморщился. – Это было бы неэффективно. Другое дело, что если Ясону удастся стравить правительство Проксимы и повстанцев в очередной войне, обеспечь моим лаборатория заказы оттуда в каждую партию.  
\- Да, господин Ам.  
\- До связи, Катце.  
Он всегда прощается, подумала Кошка. Впрочем, это была просто привычка, немного другая, чем у хозяина.

Она села на кровати, перед окном, за которым было яркое утреннее небо над Танагурой. Настоящее. Посмотрела на комм. Была половина десятого утра. И Катце внезапно поняла, что гордость тут ни при чем, если она отодвинет вопрос гордости в сторону. Ей может быть просто… интересно. Ее любопытство относительно того странного конструкта, которым она являлась. Это могло меняться, но без переменных осталась бы сама Катце. Ее отношение к своему миру. И к своему делу.

Она вдохнула. Открыла глаза.

Связалась по больничному комму с регистратурой. И попросила снова принести ей документы на подпись.


End file.
